


Mycelium

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Where Will considers Abigail Hobbs





	

Will had emptied his clip into Garrett Jacob Hobbs. When it came to Stammetts it was a single disabling slug in the shoulder. He wondered about the difference between the two incidents. At the first, he had seen a woman leak her life out onto her own doorstep, and a young woman's throat slit wide by her too-loving-in-all-the-wrong-ways father. She was unknown to him then. The innocent, unwitting golden ticket, and unwilling witness to her father's own special brand of devotion. And he had done the ugliest thing, every thing, to stop her dying. 

What Will had learnt about Abigail since that fateful day had rubbed the shine off her innocence, questioned her status in her father's enterprise, made her visible. Will thought about her father saying 'see, SEE', and he considered that maybe he did. Or was at least beginning to.

And then the mushroom connection compulsive Stammetts had taken her. And Will simply shot him. Just the once. Maybe this reflected how conflicted he was about Abigail. He still protected her, but he wouldn't kill for her. Didn't kill for her. He wondered now if this was how it was going to be. A series of de-escalating attempts to believe her to be prey when he feared she was the lure. Worse still, that she might still be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a number of short pieces all featuring 'single shots'; in effect, single shots about single shots. 
> 
> Welcome... and thank you for reading.


End file.
